


Sticking around

by rustypeopleskillz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e06 I Ka Wa Mamua (In a Time Past), Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustypeopleskillz/pseuds/rustypeopleskillz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny needs to touch Steve, needs to know they're both still alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticking around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dodger_sister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodger_sister/gifts).



> Hello, new fandom! Thanks for inspiring me enough to get me out of my writing slump. 
> 
> For dodger_sister, who have squeed with me for many years now, and who I think could use some surprise porn right now. Hope this makes your week just a little bit better, bb. 
> 
> This is set right after episode 3.06, because that episode is the reason I started watching this crazy show to begin with.

The dashboard of the car is illuminated under yet another street light, and Danny shifts in his seat just to feel the hand on his thigh grip tighter for a second. He can't look at Steve, but he knows what he would see if he did. White knuckles on the steering wheel, deep frown between his eyebrows, shoulders tense, probably biting his lip. Danny looks out the window instead, tugs at his suit jacket to make sure it's not getting creased in the back, resists the urge to put his hand on Steve's. 

There's something lodged in his throat, and it's been making it hard to swallow all evening. Grace helped, of course she did, but as soon as Steve dropped her off at Rachel and Stan's house and they were alone in the car again, it came back and even the hand on his leg isn't helping. He closes his eyes, tries to think of something, anything but the look on Steve's face when he said that he was going to stay with Danny, that he was going to get blown up with Danny if that's what it took. It doesn't work, and he wants to reach out to Steve, wants to grab his hand and pull him in, wants to crawl into his lap and never come up for air again. Instead, he scrubs a palm against his free leg, takes a deep breath, and shifts again. Steve's hand is like a brand, even through Danny's dress pants. 

Steve is speeding, like he always is, but for once Danny doesn't mind. It gets them to Steve's house in record time. Steve throws the car in park, unbuckles his seat belt and is out the door before Danny can really process the loss of contact. He watches Steve fumble with his keys at the front door for a second before his brain finally kicks in and gets him out of the car. Steve is punching in the security code when Danny reaches him, and it's the hardest millisecond of his life to hold off until he's done. As soon as he hears the confirmation beep, Danny reaches out to touch, sweeping a hand down Steve's tense back. 

Steve swirls around, pulls Danny in. Their mouths clash together, a noise escaping Danny when he finally, finally gets to drown his fear in Steve. They stumble inside, up the stairs, Danny more preoccupied with getting to skin than with staying upright. He needs to feel the heat of Steve's skin against his palms, he's gasping with it, it feels like if he lets go he won't be able to breathe. Steve is right there with him, biting kisses into Danny's neck, both hands on his ass and squeezing, his chest heaving like he's run down at least three suspects in a row. 

They collide with the bannister, with the wall, with the door frame, and when Danny stumbles over Steve's legs and almost takes them both to the floor, he lets out a choked, desperate laugh and pulls them to a stop. He feels Steve grin against his neck in response, and the lump in his throat softens, just a little bit. It makes him giddy, makes him want Steve even more, and he starts pulling at clothes, needing nakedness _right now_. 

“C'mon, you crazy bastard,” he growls when Steve only continues to attack his neck, not helping at all. “Clothes, off.” He grabs a handful of Steve's hair, and Steve stiffens before he lets out a guttural sound, and how did Danny not know that Steve likes his hair being pulled? He does it again, pulling Steve up so he can catch the next noise on his tongue. 

He loses himself in the kiss, in the heat of Steve, the taste and feel of him. He wants to climb inside Steve, he wants to fuse them together. His fingers dig into Steve's back hard enough to hurt, pulling them closer together. Steve's hands still haven't left his ass, and Danny would complain, really he would, but his mouth is sort of occupied right now. He lets out a whine in protest when Steve's hands let go, leaving him feeling cold, but it's only so Steve can start fumbling with Danny's shirt buttons, no trace left of his usual smug cool. Their hips have found a rhythm, but there are at least three layers of fabric between them and whatever friction they can manage is nowhere near enough for what Danny needs tonight. He needs to feel Steve, be inside Steve, have Steve inside him, anything as long as it lets him know they are both alive. 

Steve is waging war on Danny's buttons, so Danny reluctantly lets go of Steve's back and slides his hands down, down over the broad, smooth expanse of it, down to the dip in his spine. He pauses there to push Steve's t-shirt up so he can get to skin before he moves his hands around to the front and starts tugging on Steve's belt. Steve lets out an approving noise at that, still kissing Danny, and Danny grins against his mouth. It's hard to concentrate with Steve's tongue in his mouth, but he manages to get the belt undone and the fly open before Steve wins against his shirt. Steve's hands on his overheated skin makes him moan and break away from the kiss to pant against Steve's chest. Steve's still clothed chest. Damn it.

“This would be quicker if we,” he starts, but Steve interrupts him by leaning down and biting at the juncture where Danny's neck meets his shoulder. It sends electricity through him, making his scrabble at Steve's back, pulling at his t-shirt and standing on his toes to push harder into Steve's mouth. “Oh, shit,” he gasps, and then “Steve, off, take this off.”

He can't help the whimper of loss when Steve stops biting him to comply, but it's worth it when he gets his hands on skin, skin, skin. Steve's muscles jump under his hands, and his back feels like silk to the touch. Danny can never get enough of this, never wants to get enough of this. 

Suddenly he's on his back on the bed, bouncing a little from the force of Steve's shove. He would protest, really he would, except that Steve is on him a second later, mouth burning a trail of bites and kisses down Danny's chest, and all Danny can do is moan and clutch at whatever part of Steve he can reach. His shoulder, as it turns out. 

Steve has lost his pants, and as Danny suspected he was not wearing underwear today, so now he's gloriously naked and Danny is way overdressed. His shirt is still on, for Christ’s sake. Someone should get on that. But Steve should not stop doing that thing to Danny's nipple, so Danny supposes it's up to him to deal with the clothes. Any minute now. 

In the end, it's Steve who gets rid of Danny's pants and boxers, because Danny is too busy clutching at Steve's hair and making embarrassing noises. The point is that they are gone, though, and even though the shirt is still hanging from his shoulders, Danny does not care. They are both naked enough and Steve is pressing him into the mattress as their hips desperately rut against each other, the friction between them heaven after such a long wait. He can't decide where he wants his hands – they clutch at Steve's back, slide down to grab is ass, run through his hair, hold on to his shoulders.

“Fuck, Danny,” Steve grinds out, right against the sensitive skin on Danny's neck, and Danny groans. 

“Babe, Steve, I need, fuck,” is all he manages, but Steve, bless his heart, understands anyway. He pulls away from Danny, too far away, Danny misses him even as he gropes in the nightstand and comes back with lube and a condom. Danny groans again and pushes Steve down on the bed, crawling on top of him. 

“Danny, god,” Steve breathes as Danny attacks his neck, sliding his hands up Steve's arms until he's holding Steve's wrists above his head. 

“Let me, OK?” he asks, and Steve's pupils are blown wide when Danny sits back, releasing his wrists and grabbing the lube. Steve is gorgeous, tanned body spread out over the white sheets of their bed, and Danny's hands are shaking as he gets the lube uncapped and his fingers coated. It's torture, not touching Steve with more than the things bracketing his hips, but Danny has a goal, so he gets to work getting himself open. 

Steve bites his lips, still not moving his arms, and if that is not the hottest thing Danny has ever seen he doesn't know what is. Their eyes lock, and Danny works himself impatiently, adding another finger almost too soon but not caring, not caring about anything but getting Steve in him now, fuck _now_. 

When he's open enough, he grabs the condom and looks down at Steve. They've talked about this, even gotten themselves tested, but they haven't... He throws the condom over his shoulder and Steve's eyes widen, mouth falling open on a moan. He moves his arms, then, but Danny doesn't mind, fuck no, because Steve is clutching at his hips, using those ridiculous abs to rise up and meet Danny is a desperate, biting kiss that leaves Danny's lips buzzing and his head a little dizzy. 

“OK,” Danny gasps, not sure why he's talking but needing to say it anyway. He reaches behind himself, drags his slick fist over Steve's cock, and then positions it against his entrance. 

Steve is looking at him as he sinks down, his stupid, beautiful eyes taking in every tremor, every wince as Danny is filled. Danny is panting by the time he's fully seated, lightheaded from sensation, from the look on Steve's face. It's like he can't look away, like Danny is just too captivating to miss a second of. It makes Danny shudder, and he clutches at Steve's shoulders, trying to steady himself. 

“Steve,” he gasps, when he can finally get his vocal chords to work. “Fuck, Steve.” It's not what he meant to say, but since he can't remember what he meant to say it will have to do. He tries moving his hips, just a nudge, and Steve's head falls back, exposing the long, smooth line of his throat. It makes Danny want to do all sorts of things to him, so he moves again, this time lifting up a little and sliding down again. Steve's hands clutch at his thighs, fingers digging into the muscle, and it's all the encouragement Danny needs. He does it again, and again, and again. Every movement sets off sparks up and down his spine, pulling little noises out of him in counterpoint to the ones he's dragging out of Steve. 

His hands are on Steve's chest now, pushing him down into the mattress and helping Danny find some leverage to get an even better angle. Steve still hasn't looked away, and if he keeps looking at Danny like that, Danny's not going to last. Steve gets his knees bent, starts thrusting up to meet Danny on the way down, and Danny breaks eye contact to throw his head back, blunt nails digging into Steve's skin. 

“Shit, shit, fuck,” he swears, like that can stave off the orgasm he can feel coming, like it can let him keep this feeling for just a little longer. Not yet. He can't let go yet.

“It's OK, Danny, I got you,” Steve gasps, reaching out and tugging on Danny's cock. It's the words, more than the hand, that does it, and Danny is gone, his vision is blurring and someone is shouting Steve's name. His fingers are digging into hard muscle in a desperate attempt to anchor himself as his body spasms, the pleasure and relief so intense he's half sure he's going to pass out. 

He can feel himself being rolled over, can feel Steve pound into him, prolonging his orgasm until he almost can't stand it anymore. He reaches out with arms that feel like they don't really belong to him and finds Steve's face, finds his hair. He pulls Steve down for a kiss, clutching his hair, and Steve's hips stutter, grind against his ass. He bites down on Steve's lower lip, and that's what it takes. Steve stiffens and moans into Danny's mouth, muscles locking up and a shudder running through his body. Danny can feel it, inside and out, and it's almost better than his own orgasm. 

Steve goes limp, full weight pressing into Danny and arms burrowing in under him to pull them even closer together. He slips out when Danny straightens his legs, and it's messier than he's used to, but hey, no condom to dispose of which means he gets to keep Steve right where he is, heavy and warm in his arms. He runs his hands over Steve's back again, savoring the feel of him as Steve tucks his face into Danny's neck and makes a contented noise. 

They should probably clean up, but honestly? Danny doesn't want to move. Steve seems to agree with him, because he just settles more firmly over Danny and kisses his neck. 

“Don't do that again,” he mumbles, voice vibrating against Danny's skin. Danny nods, swallowing through remembered fear. 

“You got it,” he says, pulling Steve in just a little tighter. “I meant what I said before. Thanks for sticking around.” 

Steve drags his nose against Danny's skin, makes a noise of agreement. 

“I'm glad you're alive, Danno,” he says, simply, and Danny swallows again. 

“Me too, babe. Me too.” 

He strokes down Steve's back and up again, settles a hand in his hair, and Steve makes another contented noise. The lump in his throat slowly dissipates with every breath Steve takes against him. Danny is alive. Grace is safe and sound at her mother's house. Steve is alive and sleepy in his arms. Things are pretty damn good.

He falls asleep to the sound of those damn waves outside the window and, more importantly, Steve's soft breathing against his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on [my tumblr](http://rustypeopleskillz.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
